Cualquier cosa que hagas, yo puedo hacerla mejor
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: Cyborg acude a la Torre Este para reparar unos desperfectos. Y descubre que la temperamental líder no parece muy contenta de su visita. ¿Podrá el mitad robot sobrevivir a la hiperactividad de los chicos Este y al difícil carácter de su líder?


**Nota de la autora:** Este es un one shot que hice dedicado a una amiga de un foro, Hechizada. Es la primera vez que utilizo a estos personajes y sé que cometí muchos errores, pero escribiendo se mejora ^^ Y es mi primer experimento, por lo que me disculpo de antemano por lo repetitivo o predecible que pueda resultar. Primer intento y así vamos mejorando. ¡Espero lo disfruten! ¡Saludos!

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece._**  
><strong>_

_**Cualquier cosa que hagas, yo puedo hacerlo mejor.**_

—Bienvenido nuevamente a la ciudad, Chispitas —sonrió Abeja, mientras guiaba al moreno por el pasillo de la Torre Este.

Cyborg sonrió, masticando el apodo que la líder de los Titanes del Este le había colocado y que nunca había podido corregirle. Había sido llamado de emergencia para reparar un desperfecto que se había producido en el sistema de seguridad central de la Torre luego de un ataque sufrido por unos robots comandados por un niñato llamado Ghin que solía causar problemas en la ciudad. Habían intentado arreglarlo por su cuenta, pero al ver que el sistema seguía sin funcionar, habían llamado al mitad metal.

—Después de todo, yo soy el experto ¿no? —Había presumido el moreno en cuanto los chicos le habían comunicado de lo ocurrido.

—Sería estupendo que pudieras echarle un vistazo a esto —murmuró Veloz, mientras trataba de alejarse de los gemelos que no paraban de correr y de interrumpir la comunicación—. No sería muy agradable que volviera Ghin u otro y que el sistema hiciera boom.

—¿Vienes o no, chico experto? —preguntó Abeja con las cejas arqueadas y las manos en las caderas.

Y así era como había terminado en Ciudad Acero, riendo junto a la irónica líder que siempre encontraba el comentario justo para poder incomodarlo o hacerlo sonreír con igual sarcasmo que ella.

—¿Los chicos están esperándome? —preguntó Cyborg con curiosidad.

Abeja se rió.

—Con algo de suerte se enterarán de que has llegado en cuando te hayas ido —bromeó ella, refiriéndose a lo distraídos que eran sus compañeros—, pero descuida, seguramente se emocionarán de verte. Al menos, no tendremos más peleas sobre la comida, ya que espero que cocinarás tú ¿no? —Le sonrió ella con arrogancia.

Ambos Titanes cruzaron las puertas dobles y entraron a la sala principal.

—¡Señor Cyborg! ¡Señor Cyborg! ¡Ha llegado! ¡Ha llegado! —corearon dos pequeños, apareciendo en un pestañeo delante del mitad máquina, que los saludó con una sonrisa.

—Es bueno verte, Cyborg —dijo Aquelad estrechándole la mano con alegría.

—Lo mismo digo, chicos, es genial verlos otra vez. —El muchacho miró alrededor con un dejo de nostalgia en su mirada.

—¡Hey, Cy! ¡Ya has llegado! —Veloz, impuntualmente y con el arco en sus manos, saltó desde un sillón con una sonrisa presuntuosa en su rostro. Chocó las palmas con el mitad robot—. ¿Qué tal las cosas en Jump City?

Estuvieron un buen rato intercambiando noticias en la sala principal. Los Titanes Este se habían consolidado con facilidad en Ciudad Acero y Cyborg, en cierto modo, se sentía muy orgulloso, quizás porque había sido su líder aunque fuera por dos días. Abeja había logrado llevar adelante a ese grupo de revoltosos. Apostaba que la chica había tenido que vérselas más de una vez para poner imponer disciplina. El chico sonrió. _Ella es buena en eso_.

—¿Y bien, Chispitas? ¿Vas a dejar de chismorrear y vas a ponerte a trabajar? —masculló Abeja, colocando esa expresión rebelde que la caracterizaba.

Él se levantó y sonrió.

—En un minuto estará arreglado —aseguró el chico con seguridad.

—Ya veremos —rió la morena—, que intentamos verlo y la cosa realmente parecía totalmente chamuscada.

—¡Sí, señor Cyborg! —dijo uno de los pequeños veloces—. Saltaron chispas y todo wooo… —Movieron ambos las manos como para indicar una gran humareda.

Aqualad estaba discutiendo algo con Veloz y algo alcanzó a escuchar Cyborg sobre "Me gustaría que dejaras de usar _mi _cepillo para peinar _tu _cabello, porque los productos raros que te echas arruinan _mi _ propio cabello" y "Lo siento, si dejas tu cepillo entre mis cosas, yo lo voy a usar".

—Pero no tenían al gran Cyborg para echar un vistazo —rió el moreno, tomando su caja de herramientas y dirigiéndose al panel principal de seguridad.

—Más nueces y menos ruido, Chispitas —dijo Abeja, volando a su lado.

Ambos chicos se acercaron al mencionado panel. Cyborg notaba que, pese a todo, Abeja se sentía molesta por el desperfecto que se había producido. No era desconocido que a la líder le gustaba solucionar las cosas sola y el Titán estaba seguro que sólo había accedido a recibir ayuda porque se trataba de él y se llevaban bien. Abeja podía ser tan terca como él cuando se trataba de su territorio.

—Veamos qué tenemos por aquí —canturreó el muchacho, tratando de acceder al sistema mediante sus propios circuitos. Lanzó una maldición cuando no solamente la contraseña lo rechazó, sino que debió apartar la mano por las chipas que saltaron.

—Eso pasó la vez que Aqualad quiso meterse —rió la líder con algo de ironía.

—Sí y Veloz se pasó todo el día riéndose de mi mano chamuscada —murmuró el atlante desde atrás, provocando nuevamente las risas del pelirrojo—. ¡Cuando veas lo que hice con tu set de gel de baño, seré yo quien se ría!

—¿¡Qué…? ¡Ven aquí, cobarde!

Cyborg rió por lo bajo, viendo como el marino reía y corría por entre la mesa principal huyendo del arquero que seguía murmurando amenazas —"¡Vas a ver cuando te agarre, pececito!"— y negó con la cabeza. Le recordaba a Chico Bestia y a sí mismo, con la diferencia que Más y Menos —al contrario que Raven y Starfire— le hacían hurras y corrían a su alrededor, mucho más rápidamente. Suspiró con una sonrisa y miró a Abeja que tenía una mirada entre resignada y reprobatoria en su rostro.

—¿Te dan muchos problemas? —preguntó Cyborg, señalándolos mientras trataba nuevamente de meterse en el sistema de seguridad.

—Nada que una líder como yo no pueda manejar—presumió Abeja con una mirada de orgullo en su rostro—. Por lo general es cosa de amenazarlos con un entrenamiento extra y se calman. Luego se gastan bromas y retoma el ciclo. Los chicos y sus juguetes —bufó la joven.

—Hey, ¿qué tienes en contra de nosotros? —Continuó la broma el muchacho con una mirada de fingida indignación.

Abeja, con una sonrisa desafiante, se cruzó de brazos y murmuró con simpleza:

—Cualquier cosa que hagan, nosotras podemos hacerlo hasta mejor.

—¿Disculpa? Eso es completamente…

Antes de que Cyborg pudiera completar su oración, en defensa del género y el orgullo masculino, una explosión lo interrumpió. Una bocanada de humo cubrió a ambos Titanes por completo y cuando logró disiparse ambos tenían el rostro y el cabello chamuscados. Abeja sacudió la cabeza y observó que el panel principal había quedado reducido a un conjunto destruido de cables y botones.

—¿¡Qué hiciste? —gritó la líder, señalando el desastre que había dejado la explosión.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡La cosa explotó sin más! —se defendió el mitad metal, gesticulando con las manos de forma algo exagerada.

—¡Porque tú metiste tus manos allí!

—¡Creo recordar que fuiste tú quien me dijo que viniera!

—¡No lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que sólo lo ibas a empeorar!

Ambos estaban apuntándose mutuamente y parecían realmente enfadados el uno con el otro. Cyborg encontraba sumamente injusta la acusación que la líder le hiciera, ya que estaba seguro que no había hecho nada malo. ¡Y qué va! Al final, la culpa era de quienes lo hubieran estropeado en primer lugar, no de él.

Abeja,por su lado, estaba convencida de que Cyborg había cometido un error y no lo quería reconocer, ya que ni siquiera Más y Menos con sus jugarretas o Veloz y Aqualad con sus continuas peleas habían destruido de aquella manera alguna parte de la Torre. Ahora no sólo tendrían que reparar aquel desastre, sino que se habían quedado sin sistema de seguridad.

—¡Hey, chicos, chicos! —intervino Aqualad, intentando separarlos—. No discutan.

—¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea! ¡Señor Cyborg contra Abejota! —canturreaban los gemelos, haciendo volar un montón de cosas mientras corrían por todos lados.

—¡Basta! —ordenó la líder, comenzando a estresarse con tanto barullo.

—No sé cuál es el problema de todo esto —murmuró Veloz que lucía una cara de aburrido; parecía que hubiera presenciado demasiadas peleas en su equipo como para interesarse en otra—. La cosa explotó, habrá que traer materiales nuevos, esperamos que nadie quiera infiltrarse, pateamos los traseros de los que lo intenten, reparamos el sistema y somos felices.

—Vaya, Veloz, estás muy despierto. ¿Te compraste la nueva crema de…? —comenzó a bromear Aqualad, pero una mirada de Abeja lo interrumpió de inmediato—. Está bien, creo que eso es lo que debemos hacer. ¿Hay algo que reemplazar?

Cyborg le dedicó una mirada algo dura a Abeja, que se la sostuvo con desafío. El moreno revisó con cuidado el conjunto quemado que había explotado y negó con la cabeza. Con su brazo convirtiéndose en diferentes herramientas, logró desarmar un poco el pegajoso lío que se había formado. Finalmente, el hueco del panel escupió —casi literalmente— un montón de pedazos de metal.

—Uh, esto no se ve muy bien —opinó Más, tomando un trocito de metal.

—Parece que alguien cocinó unos buenos tacos allá adentro —rió Menos de igual manera. Ambos gemelos chocaron la palma como si hubieran dado en el clavo. Veloz negó con la cabeza.

Cyborg lanzó un suspiro y miró nuevamente por el agujero del panel chamuscado.

—El chip principal se ha estropeado y necesitaré nuevos cables para reparar esto —anunció el mitad metal con seriedad—. Volveré a la Torre para traer todo lo que necesito y…

—¡Para el carro, Chispitas! Si vas y vuelves tardarás horas —le interrumpió Abeja con una exclamación y señalándolo con el dedo—. Es demasiado tiempo y no podemos darnos el lujo de estar sin seguridad durante toda la tarde. —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con fiereza—. Esto tiene que estar listo pronto.

—Y supongo que tendrás alguna idea —murmuró Cyborg, un poco cansado de aquella esgrima verbal.

—Siempre—sonrió ella con superioridad—. Se trasladó recientemente un proveedor de implementos electrónicos a la ciudad. Ya no tenemos que encargar todo a Jump City. Ahí podremos encontrar todo lo que necesitamos.

—Pues andando —ordenó él, dejando encima de una mesa lateral su caja de herramientas y apretando unos comandos en su brazo. Se dirigió a paso firme hacia una puerta que le llevaría al garaje, cuando Abeja se le interpuso, flotando frente a él y con el brazo estirado hacia adelante.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó con cierta irritación—. No tienes ni idea de dónde está ese lugar.

—Lo encontraré —le aseguró él, tratando de apartarla.

—Ni una palabra, Chispitas. No vamos a perder el tiempo contigo dando vueltas por ahí mientras nosotros te esperamos en la Torre. —Era increíble cómo esa chica no daba nunca su brazo a torcer—. Irá uno de nosotros contigo para guiarte. Conocemos el camino.

—Está bien, Aqualad puede venir para…

—Iré yo.

Cyborg se quedó mirando a la muchacha con un rostro de exasperación en su rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba a Abeja? Se había quedado ligeramente aturdido ante sus imperativas palabras, por lo que debió sacudir la cabeza para poder reaccionar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Puede ser cualquiera de los chicos.

—¡Sí! ¿Cuál es el problema, Abeja? —preguntó Veloz, inesperadamente interesado en la conversación. Una sonrisa bastante curiosa adornaba su rostro.

—La última vez, niño bonito, que fuiste a comprar algo por tu cuenta trajiste media peluquería entre las bolsas en lugar de comida para nuestra cena —masculló Abeja, dándole un manotazo en la cabeza—. Además, todavía me debes la secuencia de entrenamiento, así que puedes ir preparando tu trasero para ser pateado. —Aqualad abrió la boca para opinar, pero la líder fue más rápida y, señalándolo con el dedo, se le adelantó—: La tienda queda justo al lado de una pescadería y la última vez que pasamos por la vereda del frente quisiste liberar a los peces y casi te desmayaste dos veces.

—Podrían haber sido mis amigos… —murmuró el atlante con un rostro compungido, como si estuviera recordando el episodio.

—Lo mejor fue cuando nos invitaron a almorzar allí ¿recuerdas? —dijo Veloz en tono burlón y Aqualad le echó un chorro de agua en su cabello—. ¡Hey!

—Y, por último, los gemelos son demasiado pequeños para guiarte hasta allí, sin mencionar que la última vez estuvieron tres horas peleando por una consola en exhibición —suspiró la líder como si estuviera viendo a los dos velocistas corriendo de aquí para allá—. Por lo tanto, yo te acompañaré a la tienda.

Cyborg intentó encontrar argumentos para rebatir todo lo que ella había dicho, ya que no le estaba gustando nada su tonito de suficiencia, pero no encontró nada útil. Se limitó a mirarla con fastidio y dirigirse en silencio hacia el garaje, mientras Abeja, sonriente lo seguía.

—Odio cuando ella hace eso —Cyborg escuchó que Veloz decía.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Aqualad.

—Hacer que todo se acomode a lo que ella quiere.

Cyborg sonrió.

* * *

><p>—¿Está muy lejos?<p>

—Chispitas, deja de preguntar. Pareces un niño —dijo Abeja, ya aburrida—. Está a un par de manzanas de aquí. No nos queda muy cerca precisamente, pero es mejor eso a esperar días a que lleguen por correspondencia.

El moreno suspiró, enfurruñado y hundido en el volante. No entendía por qué aquella visita había resultado tan tensa. No era desagradable, puesto que siempre era interesante enfrentarse al lado agresivo de Abeja, pero no recordaba haber hecho nada para que ella se pusiera así. Sonrió para sí. Sería interesante ponerse al mismo nivel que ella. _Seguirle la corriente._

Estaba ya perfeccionando su maléfico plan —en cierto modo también para descubrir qué le sucedía a la temperamental líder Este— cuando apareció el rostro de su propio líder en la pantalla interactiva del auto T.

—Cyborg, repórtate. ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó con el rostro afable.

—Sobreviviendo —rió entre dientes—. Todo bien, pero quizás me tarde algo más de lo previsto, ya que tendremos que cambiar algunas piezas. El sistema quedó completamente inutilizado.

—¿Y gracias a quién? —refunfuñó Abeja en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Escuché bien? —se oyó la voz de Chico Bestia, quien procuró apartar a Robin de la pantalla—. ¿Tú, Cyborg, has destruido algo accidentalmente? ¡Viejo, me debes tres dólares! ¡Sí! ¡Yo sabía!

—¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡No vale para nada, Bestita!

—¡Claro que sí, es totalmente…!

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás en regresar? —Volvió a aparecer Robin, con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el lado.

El moreno calculó rápidamente lo que demorarían en comprar, volver, arreglar el sistema y llegar a la Torre T rápidamente. No serían más de unas cuantas horas, si es que sus cálculos no fallaban y si su compañera cooperaba. Claro que no podía contar con eso.

—Yo diría que por la tarde —dijo con un suspiro y una sonrisa—. ¿Y por qué Rae y Star no han venido a saludarme? —preguntó mirando la pantalla con minuciosidad.

—Salieron de compras —informó el petirrojo de forma escueta.

—Querrás decir que Star arrastró a Raven al centro comercial.

Ambos chicos sonrieron ante lo evidente de la afirmación. Chico Bestia nuevamente trató de apoderarse de la cámara para comentarle algo, pero Robin cortó la comunicación rápidamente para evitar perder más el tiempo.

—Te tienen bien controlado ¿eh? —comentó Abeja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No alcanzó a responderle con otro comentario a la altura cuando la gran tienda de electrónica y repuestos apareció frente a los ojos de ambos, toda conversación acabando al instante. Era un amplio establecimiento, con un cartel de neón y puertas corredizas. Cyborg estaba bastante asombrado y se preguntó por qué no había llegado esa tienda a Jump City.

—Vaya, hacen falta de esos allá —comentó Cyborg mientras se bajaba del auto y admiraba la fachada.

—No todo puede estar en la gran ciudad —murmuró Abeja con orgullo—. Además, se han convertido en grandes proveedores, pronto seguramente aparecerán más sucursales; seguramente aparecerán en Jump pronto, no te desesperes.

—Perdón, pero en Jump City está "Netronix" —aportó Cyborg con la misma sonrisa—. Y es tres veces más grande que este. Además, están garantizados por un año y puedes encargarlos hasta por…

—Ya, Chispitas, que la envidia no te corroa, vamos —le interrumpió la líder Este con una sonrisa y poniéndose a caminar resueltamente hacia la entrada de la multitienda.

El mitad metal murmuró entre dientes que no tenía nada que envidiar, pero no insistió en el tema. Al cruzar el umbral, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero sin darle el gusto a Abeja de que notara más allá lo sorprendido que estaba. La tienda, sin lugar a dudas, recién inaugurada, estaba llena de artefactos electrónicos hasta donde se perdiera la mirada, era un supermercado de electrónica. Había secciones especializadas y una horda de empleados tratando de atender cada rincón.

Distinguió toda clase de herramientas, elementos de informática, juegos, de todo. Se veía muy bien abastecido y hubiera vuelto loco a Chico Bestia en la sección de videojuegos y motocicletas. Hubiera pasado días recorriéndolo, pero tenía el tiempo ajustado y los ojos maliciosos de Abeja controlando todos sus movimientos.

—Nada mal —murmuró, mientras carraspeaba.

Ella se rió por la evidente mentira y se cruzó de brazos para internarse en uno de los múltiples pasillos.

—Vamos, encontremos ese chip —lo animó, comenzando a caminar.

El lugar era realmente amplio y Cyborg se encontró maravillado por una serie de cosas nuevas que se ofrecían en los estantes. Debió mantenerse muy rígido para que Abeja no notara su emoción, pero de todas maneras se llevó un par de cables, consolas, implementos informáticos, materiales y aceites. Debió soportar las burlas poco disimuladas de su compañera, que comentaba lo animado que parecía comprando.

—Prefiero llevar las cosas ahora, ya que estoy aquí en vez de perder el tiempo y llevarlas de Jump —Había explicado el moreno con dignidad, pero ella sólo se había reído.

—No entiendo cuál es tu deseo de provocarme todo el tiempo —gruñó con el rostro hundido en su cuello.

—Es divertido ver cómo los chicos defienden "su orgullo" masculino —se limitó a decir ella con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sus juguetitos son más sagrados que sus vidas y se desesperan cuando fallan.

—Las chicas son las que los hacen fallar —respondió él, siguiéndole el juego—. No saben usar la tecnología y por eso no deberían acercarse.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo ella, mirándolo con indignación—. Yo soy quien maneja todas nuestras computadoras en la Torre. Los chicos no tienen idea siquiera de cómo prenderlos. ¡Y estoy segura de que Raven y Starfire te habrían mandado a volar si te escuchan!

Cyborg admitió que en eso último tenían razón. La última vez que había insinuado que las chicas no eran tan fuertes —cuando habían visitado a Kole—, se había visto invadido por miradas amenazadoras de las dos mujeres del equipo. El moreno no era machista por naturaleza, pero se enorgullecía de sus habilidades y debía admitir que a veces no era demasiado diplomático. Además, discutir con Abeja lo volvía más irracional.

—De todas maneras, yo podría… —Iba a continuar defendiendo a su raza, mitad en broma y mitad en serio, cuando se vio interrumpido por un grito y unas explosiones.

—¿Qué es esta vez? —se quejó Abeja—. ¡Si están atracando la tienda, perderemos mucho más tiempo! ¡Y todavía no encontramos el chip!

Pese a las protestas de la líder, ambos chicos acudieron al lugar de los estruendos, preparados para combatir si era necesario. Al llegar, encontraron que la gente huía en masa por la que salida, que solía ser amplia, pero que ante la despavorida multitud se hacía estrecha. Abeja trató de ver entre el humo y la gente al responsable de todo eso, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir demasiado. Se encogió y sobrevoló el área, tratando de ser veloz.

—Oh, rayos, ¿por qué tuvieron que atacar esto? —se lamentó Cyborg, cuya mirada se había posado en una consola último modelo que yacía destrozada a sus pies.

—¡Ea, Chispitas! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Alguien causó todo este desastre y tenemos que encontrarlo! No pierdas el tiempo en… —Un ataque fulminante y repentino cortó su oración a la mitad. Una bola de energía la golpeó y la lanzó lejos, con un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Abeja! —exclamó Cyborg y volteó para ver a su oponente.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —susurró una voz masculina, casi infantil, aguda, que salía de entre el humo y los escombros—. ¿Veo bien? ¿Otro joven titán? Se reproducen como los conejos. ¿Cómo es que nunca te había visto, fenómeno?

Cyborg gruñó por lo bajo el insulto.

—No soy de Ciudad Acero —explicó con una sonrisa desafiante—, pero te aseguro que te puedo patear el trasero por mí mismo, niño. —Alzó su cañón sónico y murmuró con cierta satisfacción—: Ahora aprenderás como pelean los de la gran ciudad, viejo, y seguramente…

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Atácalo! —exclamó Abeja, exasperada, que mandó unos rayos eléctricos en contra de su oponente.

—¡Eso iba a hacer!

—¡Te estabas tardando mucho! ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas derrotarlo con un discurso?

—¡Tampoco veo que aportes mucho discutiendo conmigo!

—Ejem, aunque me encanta ver cómo una encantadora pareja discute… —comenzó Ghin.

—¡No soy su pareja! —gritaron los dos, señalándose mutuamente y con indignación.

—… no vine aquí para presenciar amoríos, sino para derrotar a los Titanes. Y solo veo a una de ellos. ¿Acaso se han acobardado ante el gran Ghin? —El muchacho, que aún no se dejaba ver, lanzó una carcajada, que acompañó con varias bolas de energía de color anaranjado intenso.

Cyborg y Abeja se dispersaron para evadir el ataque y procuraron derribarlo, cada uno por sí mismo. Abeja se empequeñeció nuevamente y se acercó a su enemigo a gran velocidad, picándolo y tratando de distraerlo. Ghin era un chico de unos trece años, vestido con una malla de color azul y un gran ojo en el centro, cuyos poderes consistían en poder atacar con energía. Era muy escurridizo y, aunque lo habían capturado en múltiples ocasiones, había logrado escapar de la cárcel la misma cantidad de veces, debido a su innata habilidad para pasar desapercibido cuando quería.

Abeja le comunicó brevemente esta información a Cyborg entre gritos y, aunque el chico no estaba seguro de qué había de especial en ese niñito, procuró ser astuto y combatirlo de igual a igual. Lanzó una descarga de su cañón sónico, que el chico evitó con un escudo de energía. Le devolvió el ataque, que Cyborg eludió de un salto. Corrió hacia él para luchar mano a mano —su modalidad preferida— cuando Abeja se le cruzó y debió ahogar un grito de sorpresa, además de tener que frenar en seco.

—¡Hey!

—¡Atácalo por el otro lado!

—¡Pero yo iba a hacerlo por el frente!

—¡Yo soy más rápida, atácalo por el lado!

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo, llegué primero!

El chico Ghin los miró con fastidio y envió a cada uno ráfagas de energía, que eludieron con facilidad. Ambos atacaron al villano a su modo y, aunque pareció ser eficaz —pues el chico fue a estrellarse a una pared, acorralado—, rápidamente se recuperó y con un grito de rabia lanzó una onda gigantesca que derribó a los Titanes.

—¡Son patéticos! ¡No pueden derrotarme! ¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Quiero un desafío que sea digno de mí!

Abeja se incorporó a medias, con una mano en la cabeza y se apresuró a volver al ataque, pero Cyborg la retuvo con una mano y una mirada grave.

—Llama a los chicos —ordenó—. Necesitamos ayuda.

—¡No es así! ¡Podemos con él! ¡Vamos! —insistió Abeja con fiereza e intentando soltarse de su agarre.

—No podemos hacerlo solos, vamos, llama a tu equipo.

—No puedo, mi comunicador se rompió —reconoció la líder con una mueca de fastidio.

Cyborg suspiró y rodó los ojos. Aunque no era el mejor momento de todos, sonrió con malicia.

—Ahora necesitas de mí para contactarlos mediante el sistema de computadoras… —anunció con presunción y alzando su brazo para unir sus coordenadas a la Torre Este.

—Inténtalo, Chispitas, pero recuerda que el chip que explotaste estaba conectado al sistema central de la Torre, por lo que ningún tipo de comunicación o coordenada va a ser posible. —Pese a que una sonrisa de superioridad adornaba el rostro de Abeja, una sombra de preocupación estaba presente en sus ojos oscuros.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó él con exasperación.

—¡Porque no sabía que nos íbamos a meter en este lío! —se defendió ella, alzando las manos, como librándose de la culpa.

—¿Cómo dejaste que se te rompiera el comunicador si sabías que no teníamos comunicación?

—¡Yo no permití nada! ¡Fue un accidente! Yo puedo manejarlo perfectamente, Chispitas. No necesito estar pidiendo ayuda a cada segundo.

—¡No seas soberbia, Abeja! ¡Estamos en un lío!

—¡Sólo estás siendo exagerado!

Ghin miraba a ambos gritarse mutuamente como niños y empezó a enfadarse. No entendí exactamente qué sucedía, pero realmente le enfadaba que lo ignorasen de ese modo. Pronto, la discusión cambió de rumbo y pareció basarse en quien había manejado mejor la situación. Era claramente una lucha de poder, donde se mezclaba el infantilismo, el sexismo y —para el villano era obvio— el romance. Esos dos eran unos críos.

—¡Hey, sigo aquí, par de idiotas!

—¡Cállate! —gritaron ambos al unísono lanzando, a la vez, una descarga eléctrica y sónica al villano, que sorprendido por aquello, fue derribado inmediatamente con un grito infantil de asombro saliendo de su garganta. Los Titanes lo vieron caer y cesaron de discutir inmediatamente. Se miraron con cierta vergüenza por unos segundos, para luego terminar sonriendo desafiantemente. Fue como si lo mismo cruzara por sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Lo derrotamos de una vez? —preguntó Cyborg tendiéndole una mano empuñada.

—No tienes ni que preguntarlo, Chispitas —respondió ella con una gran sonrisa y chocando su propio puño con el de él.

Ghin se levantó, entre aturdido e indignado por haber sido sorprendido con tan básico ataque y empezó a lanzar bolas de energía a diestra y siniestra, sin ningún tipo de patrón o estrategia. El lugar se llenó de humo y las explosiones se oían a cada tanto. Se reía histéricamente —ningún villano dejaba de hacerlo, había escuchado— y empezó a caminar por el destruido lugar, llamando a sus oponentes con todo tipo de adjetivos.

—¡No se escondan de mí, cobardes! ¡El gran Ghin les tendrá piedad si…!

—Haznos un favor, niño bonito, y cállate —murmuró Abeja con su usual tono de voz desafiante.

El chico vio como los dos Titanes habían, al parecer, vuelto a atacarlo y se cruzó de brazos. Una sonrisa arrogante cruzó su rostro apenas desarrollado. Ágilmente se subió a un estante que aún se encontraba en pie y los miró desde la altura.

—¿Ya dejaron de discutir tonterías? Realmente patético. "No, yo soy el mejor" —se burló con un tono falsete bastante desagradable y que debido a la inmadurez de su propia voz no le resultó especialmente difícil.

Los Titanes no dijeron nada y continuaron sonriendo estúpidamente en sus puestos, sin moverse. Ghin alzó las cejas, contrariado. ¿Qué estaban planeando?

—Lo que sucedió, muchachito —comenzó Cyborg, alistando nuevamente su cañón—, es que concluimos que eso no importa mucho.

—Porque ambos somos mejores que tú —terminó la líder, haciendo chisporrotear la energía de sus punzetas.

—¡Abeja, al ataque! —exclamó el mitad metal con energía, lanzándose al ataque. La chica rodó los ojos ante las palabras —algo innecesarias— del chico, pero le secundó sin hacer comentarios. Ya había quedado probado que discutir no llevaba a nada y que hablar menos y actuar más, empezaba a dar resultados.

El villano se defendió furiosamente de los ataques, súbitamente coordinados y precisos de sus enemigos. Su inexperiencia le jugaba en contra, pero estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano él alcanzaría la victoria. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera doblegar a los Titanes, aunque, por el momento, se veía algo en desventaja.

Pronto se hizo patente que Cyborg y Abeja lo superaban. Se turnaban para atacarlo con golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, descargas de sonido, electricidad o combinaban ataques para derribarlo. Intentaba defenderse con escudos y energías lanzadas por sus manos, pero no lograba innovar más allá y luego de un ataque preciso —una combinación del embiste de Cyborg y pinchazos de Abeja— cayó derribado definitivamente y alzó las manos para indicar que se rendía.

—Eso es un trabajo bien hecho —murmuró Cyborg con satisfacción, limpiándose las manos como si tuvieran tierra. La policía había llegado y había logrado reducir al pequeño villano que se debatía inútilmente con sus captores, lanzando amenazas a viva voz y jurando venganza.

—Volverá a escapar —previó Abeja con un tono despreocupado y resignado—, siempre lo hace. Pero volveremos a capturarlo cada vez. Tendrá que aprender tarde o temprano.

—Hay quienes no aprenden nunca —sonrió el moreno y sonó como si ya no estuvieran hablando del pequeño revoltoso.

Ella también sonrió, orgullosamente, como solía hacerlo. No era fácil para ninguno de los dos hablar de todo lo que había sucedido. En especial, para la líder Este, cuyo orgullo solía jugarle malas pasadas. No obstante, él lo entendió y decidió ser el primero en hablar, aunque no pensaba alargar demasiado la conversación en ese sentido.

—Parece que fue una tontería eso de discutir —dijo, llevándose una mano a la nuca y caminando hacia la salida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incómoda.

—Supongo que debí ser más amable contigo —admitió ella, evitando hacer contacto visual. No obstante, finalmente, lo miró de frente—: Lamento haber sido tan ruda, creo que estaba algo irritada por tener que pedirte un favor.

—Yo también te he pedido favores —se sorprendió él—, no tiene nada de malo. Es parte de la vida.

Ella se rió.

—Lo sé, es solo que no me gusta depender de la gente —explicó, tratando de desestimar el asunto—, pero, vale, Chispitas, sé que puedo contar contigo y con tu increíble talento para quemar chips.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

Ella rió entre dientes. Ya iban de salida cuando Cyborg se volteó y con una mueca de cierta tristeza, vio la destruida tienda.

—No alcancé ni a disfrutarla —murmuró para sí mismo con cierto fastidio. Pero no dejaría que ella lo supiera.

* * *

><p>—Vaya que se demoraron, chicos —se quejó Veloz cuando regresaron a la Torre—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se entretuvieron comprando o qué?<p>

—Ghin empezó a hacer de las suyas y tuvimos que darle una lección —aclaró Abeja, como si estuviera hablando del clima que habían tenido. Cyborg simplemente sonrió y se dirigió al panel para comenzar a trabajar.

—¿Ghin? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? —preguntó Aqualad, preocupado y acercándose al grupo.

Hubo un momento de silencio que fue apenas perceptible por los chicos Este. Cyborg giró la cabeza un poco y sonrió.

—No creímos que fuera necesario molestarlos por un chiquillo —dijo lacónicamente y una breve mirada con Abeja selló la reconciliación.

—¿Y compró algo, señor Cyborg? —preguntó uno de los gemelos, acercándose velozmente a él.

—¿La última consola? —le secundó su hermano.

—¿La computadora último modelo?

—¿Las herramientas importadas de Alemania?

—¡Chicos, chicos! Dejen que Chispitas haga su trabajo ¿de acuerdo? —intervino Abeja al ver que los gemelos estaban frenéticos—. Además, dudo que esa tienda vuelva a abrir pronto.

Las preguntas cambiaron de receptor y la líder Este se vio bombardeada a preguntas por los dos pequeños a los cuales se les sumó Veloz que preguntaba histéricamente si se había acordado de traerle unos encargos que le había solicitado. Cyborg sonrió y volvió a lidiar con lo suyo. Habían logrado que los proveedores les facilitaran uno de los chips que se encontraban en la bodega, como agradecimiento de haber salvado la vida del gerente que había sido atacado por Ghin. Cyborg, no obstante, decidió pagar de todas maneras por el elemento, ya que sabía que la mesa directiva de la empresa no estaba muy contenta con los destrozos dejados por la batalla y ya veía que los Titanes se ganaban una demanda.

—Parece que no pasaron un mal rato ¿eh, Cy? —preguntó Aqualad que estaba apoyado en la pared y le sonreía con gentileza.

—Hombre, podría haber sido peor, sí —reconoció con una mueca amigable. Ambos se rieron, pues conocían el carácter temperamental de la joven líder y lo independiente que le gustaba ser. No obstante, pese a todo, era una excelente líder y había logrado mantener unido al equipo, a razones o a gritos, pero lo había logrado. Y la ciudad estaba segura con los Titanes Este.

—Le agradas ¿sabes? —continuó el atlante con un tono casual y se separó de la pared—. Confía en ti.

—Creo que para ella la diferencia entre "agradar" y "detestar" es muy pequeña —opinó el muchacho, mientras continuaba reparando el sistema, pero bromeaba.

—Tenlo en cuenta —dijo Aqualad, compartiendo la broma—. Es bueno que vengas de visita, Cyborg.

Le sonrió y se unió a la algarabía que tenían los chicos en la sala. Parecía que se estaban peleando —ahora— por la consola principal y el mitad metal sonrió, recordando sus propias discusiones con Chico Bestia al respecto. Esperaba que todos estuvieran bien. Cuando volviera, patearía al verde en los videojuegos. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que quería hacer, incluso arreglar el auto en compañía de Rae, entrenar con Starfire o jugar baloncesto con Robin, y se formó un agradable panorama.

La reparación le llevó toda la tarde, ya que debió reemplazar todos los componentes y ajustar nuevamente todos los detalles. Estuvo gran parte del tiempo hablando con los Titanes Este que solían darle conversación mientras se dedicaban a sus quehaceres. Esos chicos eran más hiperactivos que sus propios amigos cuando se lo proponían y pensaba que Robin la tenía algo más fácil en relación a Abeja. No obstante, también podían estarse tranquilos mirando la televisión y en esos momentos fueron los más eficientes de su trabajo.

Acabó justo cuando empezaban a pelear por quién elegiría la cena y se apresuró a intervenir, proponiendo que él cocinara su famoso spaghuetti con salsa de triple carne —un clásico— para celebrar el que el sistema de seguridad al fin estuviera reinstalado.

—¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! Tallarines con salsa de carne, riiico —saltaron los gemelos con su peculiar acento, corriendo a colocar los platos a la mesa y a servir algo de refresco.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Cyborg —le sonrió Veloz—. Realmente era eso o los famosos tacos de pescado que a Aqualad tanto le encantan —bromeó con cierta malicia. El atlante le dedicó una mirada fulminante, una mezcla de fastidio e indignación; seguramente ya habría escuchado la misma broma una y otra vez a sus expensas.

—No hay problema —intervino el mecánico para que no hubiera más discusiones—. Si me dan los materiales, yo hago mi magia y comemos como Dios mande.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la zona de comida para comenzar a preparar todo. No le tomaría mucho tiempo, ya que era un plato relativamente sencillo y estaba familiarizado con él. Cada vez que podía se la ofrecía a Chico Bestia, para que todos terminaran comiendo y el chico se tuviera que conformar con unos hot dogs de carne de soya. Incluso Raven solía disfrutar mucho de ese plato —no era como si la chica fuera una aficionada de la comida— y a Starfire le enloquecía mezclar salsa, mostaza y azúcar flor. La alienígena cada día evolucionaba más con sus antojos culinarios.

Cuando ya había hervido los fideos y comenzaba a separar la carne para la salsa se le acercó Abeja, quien lucía una mirada de exasperación en su rostro debido a que su equipo había empezado a discutir por el canal de televisión que mirar. Él sonrió orgullosamente.

—A veces son un dolor de cabeza ¿no? —preguntó él, riéndose—. Vale, lo entiendo. Robin y Raven continuamente nos recuerdan que debemos comportarnos y no actuar como simios. —Rodó los ojos—. Supongo que es parte de estar en un equipo.

—Uno termina acostumbrándose —accedió Abeja—, además de conociendo a cada uno y entendiendo por qué son como son. Pero sí, a veces me desesperan realmente.

Él se rió. Abeja se unió a él y tomando un cuchillo comenzó a cortar algunas especias para agregar a su salsa secreta, sin hacer ningún comentario y luciendo su característica sonrisa de superioridad, que enervaba a muchos, pero que a él… le agradaba. Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, su brazo le mandó la señal de que desde la Torre T lo estaban llamando. Respondió inmediatamente, sacándose el sombrero de chef de la cabeza y viendo como Robin aparecía nuevamente en la pantalla.

—¡Cyborg! ¿Qué haces aún allí? Creímos que algo te había sucedido. —La preocupación se dejaba traslucir en su voz.

—Viejo, no te preocupes, sólo fue que tuvimos que patear el trasero de un chico que quiso pasarse de listo en la tienda de electrónicos —explicó Cyborg—. Estaré allí en un rato, lo prometo. Sólo terminaba con los chicos.

—Está bien, no ha habido novedades por ahora, pero un reporte policial dice que quizás Mumbo intente escapar nuevamente, ya que han aparecido conejos y cartas andantes en la cárcel de Jump City. —La seriedad del líder era realmente admirable—. Espero estés de vuelta pronto. Haces falta por acá —sonrió con sinceridad.

—Volveré pronto —aseguró—. Ya tendrán a Cy de vuelta.

—Muy bien. Robin fuera.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, vio que Abeja ya había terminado de cortar las especias y que estaba separando las carnes —tal cual lo estaba haciendo él— para la salsa. Le dedicó una mirada de arrogancia y ambos continuaron preparándolo todo para la cena. Hablaron de los Titanes y de los villanos que habían enfrentado, de películas y detalles de sus vidas diarias.

—Quizás podrías venir más seguido a compartir tus excelentes gustos musicales —se burló Abeja cuando le confesó que le agradaba el rap y algo de rock de vez en cuando. Él respondió la burla, pero captó la indirecta.

En poco tiempo lograron conversar de varios temas —nada muy profundamente— y arreglar un poco la tensión que se había producido durante todo el día. Cuando los comensales empezaron a reclamar por la cena —Veloz empezó a luchar con los gemelos por un vaso de refresco mientras Aqualad hacía sus apuestas—, se apresuraron a servir el delicioso platillo. Cyborg le agradeció la ayuda a Abeja, quien sólo se encogió de hombros y murmuró que no iba a dejarle "llevarse todo el crédito".

—Abeja, con todo el asunto de quien es el mejor y todo eso —dijo el muchacho con una mirada seria—. Supongo que no tiene sentido. No tiene caso estar discutiendo a cada momento, compitiendo por cualquier cosa. Ambos tenemos nuestras habilidades. Y lamento haber estado como el gato y el ratón.

Ella se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, fue una tontería —admitió ella con una mueca—, pero debes admitir que llega a ser divertido. —Ambos se rieron—. Está bien, también fue ridículo de mi parte. Al final, tienes razón. Cada uno es bueno en lo suyo.

Él sonrió y empezó a servir los fideos a los hambrientos y exigentes chicos Este que parecían una manada de lobos hambrientos a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos. Después de todo, no había salido aquello tan mal ¿no?

—Pero sigo siendo mejor que tú, Chispitas.

Había cantado victoria muy rápido. Se rió entre dientes, mientras servía su famoso plato, recién hecho y humeante y observaba la sonrisa terca y maliciosa de Abeja. Negó con la cabeza. _Esta chica no tiene remedio. _Acentuó su sonrisa y pensó que tal vez… eso no le molestaba en absoluto.


End file.
